Sunday Mornings
by Imperio-youloveme
Summary: Sasuke liked to think he loved Sunday mornings the most because he didn't have work except when he checked his e-mails every thirty minutes . But then there was the real reason-the pretty waitress that reduced him into playing the role of a monosyllabic fool.


Sasuke Uchiha loved Sunday mornings the best. He supposed it was because he did not work on that day (although his definition of not working still involved checking his e-mail at intervals of thirty minutes). He did not consider himself a work-aholic, so he supposed that was why he enjoyed Sunday mornings the best.

But then there was the real reason.

After waking up at exactly eight in the morning (because even though he would not set his alarm the previous night, he would always rise at the same time on Sunday mornings), he would go out for a quick jog around the nearby park, and then make his way over to the coffee shop right across from it. And, upon entrance, he would decide that, yes, he did, in fact, love Sunday morning's the most.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san. The same?" She would ask, and he would nod. Because that is what he did in her presence. Charming business Tycoon Sasuke Uchiha would be reduced to nods and monosyllabic words at the sight of Anika Hatake, one of the waitresses at the café.

She would walk away after a quick smile, and come back with a steaming cup of black coffee, no sugar, and a plain bagel with sliced tomatoes on the side. And she would smile again, and wish him a good breakfast, and would only come back with the check once she saw his empty plates. He would pay, leave a tip (always more than the traditional ten percent, of course) and walk away with a certain happy gait to him.

He would repeat this every Sunday Morning. Until Naruto Uzumaki his enemy and sometimes (depending on the quietness and non-annoyingness of the blonde on that particular day) best friend decided to enter the coffee shop after seeing Sasuke jog past him.

After much glaring from Sasuke and scoffs of indignation from Naruto, Sasuke allowed Naruto to sit at the same table with him to have breakfast together. Naruto rolled his eyes, and sat unceremoniously across Sasuke.

"It's the weekend, Bastard. Why the long face? Aren't you happy about seeing me?" Naruto asked him, batting his eyelashes obnoxiously at Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed and glared. "As if, Idiot."

That is when she appeared with the same genuine, beautiful smile on her face.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san. I see you have a companion today?" She asked, directing her smile at Naruto. Sasuke scowled.

After a bright smile from Naruto, and a quick introduction from him(complete with the promise that Naruto Uzumaki, was, in fact, going to be the next Governor of Konoha), Anika left to fulfill their orders.

"So…she's pretty, huh?" Naruto winked at him and smiled in that way that made Sasuke want to both strangle the blonde, and hide in embarrassment. "She definitely has the Uchiha thing going on. You know what I'm talking about? The black hair and black, grey-ish eye color. She's also tall. Your mother would approve. Think of the kind of Uchiha babies you would make. They'll fit the prototype you people seem to stick to perfectly. Plus, you're totally in love with her. I can feel it in my balls"

Sasuke glared (he seemed to be doing that a little to much for his liking- it was supposed to be Sunday morning!), and kicked Naruto's shin underneath the table. "Don't even dare say anything in front of her. And, what the hell? Who says those depraved things?"

Naruto dismissed the last comment with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "So you don't deny you see her as potential Uchiha material." It was not a question, and the blonde was smiling a little too widely for Sasuke's liking.

"Fuck you." Sasuke ground out through gritted teeth. He was already getting a headache and it was not even ten in the morning.

"Oh, my! What language, Sasuke-chan. I'm afraid I'll have to report you to your mother, right Anika-chan?"

It was all Sasuke could do to not leap across the table and strangle Naruto.

"I wouldn't know, my own father curses like a sailor. I'm sure one slip of the tongue can fly past your mother, right Uchiha-san?" Anika was smiling at him, and all Sasuke could bring himself to do was to stiffly nod.

"Aw, no fair! You're supposed to side with me, Anika-chan. I bet you the Bastard here doesn't even know your name." Naruto was an evil, conniving, little son-of-a-bitch, Sasuke was sure.

"It's Anika" And her last name was Hatake, and she lived in a small apartment with her roommate Tenten on the outside of the business district. She was currently enrolled at Konoha University and due to graduate the following year. She was studying Journalism and Political Science, and she loved a good piece of chocolate with her coffee. But he would never admit he knew this much about a complete stranger.

"Ha. You only know this because I have said her name about a thousand times today, right Anika-chan?" Naruto asked, and Anika smiled serenely at him.

"I'm sure Uchiha-san knew my name from before. I've only been his waitress for the past year, no Uchiha-san?" She smiled at him again, and he gave another stiff nod.

"You're no fun. I guess that's why the Bastard likes you so much." Naruto was looking absolutely demonic at the moment.

Sasuke was sure he had never been so livid in his life. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a wide-eyed Anika, looking decidedly too pink for it to be healthy.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked out.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean! He likes you enough to take you out on a date tonight as soon as your shift ends, right Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke's eyes promised pain and suffering, and still, Naruto smiled devilishly at him.

Anika's wide, grey eyes were fixated on him now, asking him for affirmation. He nodded stiffly once again.

"Alrighty! See, that wasn't so hard to admit, right, you Bastard? You've only waited, what, one year to even tell me about you crushing on her? Oh well, I guess it's good you two love birds get to realize you want each other now rather than later when Anika's ovaries will surely be shriveled up enough not to have babies because we all know the Bastard would've never said anything on his own." With a dramatic pat to his own back, and a cheesy smile for Anika, Naruto stood up and left, leaving a blushing and confused Anika and a frozen Sasuke in his wake.

"I'll go get your check." She mumbled, and left quickly.

When she came back with tentative steps, and a blushing face, Sasuke had already controlled his anger, and had decided that he would clear up this predicament. After all, he was a grown man running the successful Uchiha Corporation, and he could very well deal with his own problems-or in this case the problem that his idiot of a thing (putting a friendly label into whatever he and Naruto had at the moment was physically impossible at the moment) had created.

However, before he could even begin to force his vocal cords to speak she said, "I get off at six tonight." She was still blushing, but Sasuke had never found her so beautiful before-after all, she had accepted the date the idiot blonde had imposed on them.

"I'll be here." Was all he said before he paid, left a good tip, and walked out the door.

Sasuke arrived ten minutes before her shift was over and waited outside the back door of the coffee shop for Anika to come out. Five minutes after six she came out with a shy smile, her hair down from the usual ponytail, and her apron off. Sasuke greeted her with a curt nod and hello and motioned for her to follow him.

After a good five minutes of walking in silence towards the direction where Sasuke knew of a good restaurant he guessed she would enjoy she stopped and grabbed his arm to make him stop as well.

"Look," She was blushing and could barely make eye contact, "you don't have to feel obligated, or anything, to take me out. I mean, it was your friend that put you up to this, and even then, he was probably teasing. I'm sure you have important things to do right now, and quite frankly, I'm just so embarrassed by this whole situation, and-"

"You talk too much." Was all he said before he grabbed her arm and interlaced it with his. She spluttered for a bit and gave up on trying to protest against his allegation.

Dinner with Anika was a quiet affair. Since he was not much of a talker (he could be called a charmer, but only when Anika Hatake was not in his presence), and she refused to speak for her own reasons (Sasuke suspected it was his doing-he had basically told her to shut up before), there were no sounds coming from their table. After they finished eating, and he had paid for the both of them- Anika had insisted on paying at least for her half-they were back to walking.

When they reached the coffee shop, she stopped and bid her goodbye, thanking him for dinner, and for walking her. Sasuke was confused.

"You don't live at the coffee shop." He told her.

"Oh, I know. I live quite far from here, and I believe the bus that takes me back usually makes its last stop around this time. Again, thanks for dinner." She gave a rigid smile so unlike her usual one and turned to walk away from him.

Sasuke scoffed and grabbed her arm, pulling her in his direction while he started walking towards his own apartment. "Don't be stupid. I have a car; I can drive you."

She yanked her arm from his. "Look, Uchiha-san, I don't know who you think you are, but you've been insulting me this whole night. I _do_ know that I talk too much, but that's only when I'm flustered, and I don't need you to practically shut me up, _especially _since we were supposed to be on a date of sorts. You also don't need to call me stupid. I am no such thing, and I don't appreciate that derogative comment towards me. Therefore, I will have to decline your offer for a ride. Have a good night." And with a brisk walk, she prepared to make her way towards the bus stop. "And to think I actually liked that poor excuse of a man."

Sasuke was sure the last part was not meant for him to hear, but he did, and he supposed he was having some kind of selective hearing lapse since the only thing his brain registered was that she liked him. That made him smile, and jog to catch up to her.

"I apologize." He started once he reached her. She kept on walking as if she had not heard him, but the quick side-glance she threw at him told him she heard. "My Idiot of a friend set this all up. And while I can't say I was happy, I was not displeased. You are not stupid, and I don't wish for you to shut up, Anika." His pride had gone out the window at this point.

She stopped her brisk pace and looked at him with apprehensive eyes. "Apology accepted, I guess." She looked down for a moment, and then looked back up at him as if waiting for something. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Sasuke was sure that if his father had heard his temporary lapse of confusion and stupidity he would surely disown his son.

"This is the part where you try to get on my good side and ask me for a do-over on that atrocious date. After all, I'll still be your waitress and am therefore entitled to spitting on your food whenever I please, which, at this point, seems like it'll be often." Her eyes held amusement, and, dare Sasuke say, a challenge for him to refute her reasoning. "Also, I don't have work tomorrow, and only one class to attend to in the morning. If you're interested, that is."

"Lunch at twelve. There's a bistro place down University Drive." He simply said.

She smiled and agreed. "I'll meet you there."

Sasuke grunted his assent and began walking the way she had been going.

"Your apartment is the other way, you know?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm feeling like riding the bus."

Anika grunted her amusement in a un-lady like fashion, and shook her head.

After walking Anika to the doorstep of her apartment, and bidding her goodnight (she had given him a quick, awkward hug, and Sasuke had felt like he was in heaven), Sasuke walked the whole way back to his empty apartment with a foolish, triumphant smirk on his face. Even though his Sunday morning had been completely ruined (except for the part where Anika didn't totally say no to a date with him- that might just be the highlight of the whole morning), he decided he had had a good day. The best he had had in his twenty-three years of life, in fact.

Sasuke Uchiha loved Sunday mornings the best. He supposed it was because he did not work on that day (although his definition of not working still involved checking his e-mail at intervals of thirty minutes). He did not consider himself a work-aholic, so he supposed that was why he enjoyed Sunday morning's the best.

But then there was the real reason.

Tangled with him on bed was Anika Uchiha, the waitress he had been in love with for what seemed to be his whole life (but had really only been a year before she responded to the unrequited love). The sun streaming in through the windows of their home hit her in just the right way so that she looked ethereal, with just the sheets covering her naked form beneath the thin, silk sheets. She had the day off on Sundays.

"Stop staring at me, you creep." She mumbled into the pillow. Sasuke smirked.

Yes. He definitely loved Sunday mornings.


End file.
